A fate worse then death
by bound to words
Summary: What if Jake did not see Renesmee's face, which caused him not to imprint and he attacked her instead. Will Renesmee survive the attack? And what will happen to Jake and wolves when the Cullen's find out.
1. preface

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns everything

Preface

Bella's POV

I never thought that someone I thought was my best friend could do this to me, but he did. He committed the most horrible crime and I would never forgive him for what he did. All I knew is that he would suffer a fate worse then death.


	2. Chapter 1

Jake POV

(Occurs right after Jake comes down the stairs after thinking Bella is not going to make it, but this time he does not see Renesmee's face and therefore, does not imprint on her.)

There it sat, the killer spawn in Rosalie's arms alive and well while Bella lay upstairs fighting for her life. I no longer had anything to live for and it was all that things fault it deserved to die and it deserved to suffer. As I slowly walked towards the sofa I planed how I would get rid of the thing. I knew it would be hard but I was driven by my anger and sadness and I knew I could do it. There was only four bloodsuckers in the house including Edward and he was too preoccupied with Bella and the physic couldn't' t see me so I knew I had a chance. I would grab Rosalie's neck and decapitate her and throw her out of the way then I would grab the thing with my teeth and rip it apart, hopefully they wont be able to put it back together again. I knew I would then have to run fast to get away and I knew with my anger fueling me I could do it. As I began to phase I prepared to warn Seth and Leah to run back to La Push, hopefully they would listen. As soon as I was two feet away I turned in my wolf and jumped on Rosalie and ripped her head off and threw it out the window, I then grabbed the thing from the behind and ripped its head off then I went for its arms and legs, as I was doing this it began to bleed and cry out in pain, the bleeding made me hopeful that it could not be saved. I dropped the pieces on the ground and ran out the door only to see Seth standing there in is human form looking at me like I was a monster, I howled at him to run but he instead ran out back and began looking for Rosalie's head. I turned away from him, he was a traitor now and no longer deserved my protection. As I ran I heard the screams from the house, they now knew what I did and I smiled at my accomplishment. I listened closely to my surroundings to see of they were following me but I heard nothing.

I reached the La Push border and ran into Sam and the others in their wolf forms. Leah was with them and had apparently filled them all in on what I did. They all howled proud of what I had done. Sam then surprised me by stepping down as Alpha, as soon as this happened I heard all the voices of the others in my head. They were all surprised but happy at what I had done, they were also thinking about the war that was sure to happen now. Sam asked me if they had followed me, I told him that they had not, which meant we had time to figure out our plan. All of a sudden a voice screamed in my head and I recognized it as Leah. " WHERE IS SETH, WHY CANT I HEAR HIM, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM JAKE, WHY IS HE NOT HERE!!" " Stop yelling at me Leah I cant answer you with you voice screaming in my head." I was not looking forward to telling her this but hopefully she would understand her brother's betrayal. " Leah your brother betrayed us, he refused to run and turned his back on me to go help the blonde leach get put back together. He told me I was a murder and refused to follow me, he has abandon the pack and is no longer one of us, he has chosen the bloodsuckers over us." Everyone looked at me with shock; they could not believe that on of us would side with bloodsuckers. Leah was the most shocked, she was torn between hating and loving Seth. But in the end she knew that the pack came first and he was no longer part of the pack. We all ran back to Sam's to begin the planning the war.


	3. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I was sitting in my room with Jasper concentrating on trying to see Bella's future, when all of a sudden I saw a blurred image of Rosalie sitting on the sofa and then disappearing. I jumped up and ran down the stairs with confused Jasper at my heels. I was not prepared for what I saw and screamed out in pain and sorrow. There on the floor laid Renesmee in pieces and across the room was Rosalie's headless body. At the door stood Seth with tears streaking down his face holding Rosalie's head. Jasper prepared to attack but before he could Seth spoke: " Please don't hurt me I swear I did not do this, it was Jake. He wanted me to follow him home but I could not follow a murder. I am now longer part of the pack they have disowned me. Please let me help you." I looked at him and knew this was not a trap. I turned to Jasper and told him: "Get Rosalie's body and lay it on the sofa and then go get some of the blood we brought back" he simply nodded and did what I said. " Seth go set Rosalie's head on her neck and hold it there and it will being to reattached its self". I then gathered all the pieces of Renesmee and hoped that she was vampire enough to be put back together. As I laid here torso on the love seat I was surprised to still hear her heart beating _(Note: I know that this probably seems impossible but its fiction so I can do what I wan_t). I knew I had to work quickly because her heartbeat was fading quickly. I put Renesmee's head on her torso and hoped that it would reattach. I wait for what seemed like 10 minuets when in reality it was only a few seconds before her head began to reattach. I continued this process with the rest of her and then grabbed the blood that jasper had gotten and force-feed it down her throat. Minuets pasted before I heard her heart beat quicken. I let out I breath and gathered her in my arms.

I looked over to the sofa and saw that Rosalie was now whole again and Seth was helping her to drink some blood. She looked up at me and smiled when she saw that Renesmee was ok for the time begin. What she did next surprised the hell out of me. She turned to Seth and said "thank you so much for helping me." Seth gave a nervous smile and simply nodded. I then turned to the stairs and saw Edward standing there with a look of anger and shock on his face. " What the hell happened here, why does my daughter and Rosalie look like they have been in a fight?" His eyes then opened in shock and he let out a roar while I replayed what happened in my head.


End file.
